


Starlight

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, IN SPACE!, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: They were a long way from home, not just from the Fright Zone but literally their whole world. Who could have guessed that the landmark in the Crimson Waste, what looked like some forgotten animal's huge skeleton, sand-scoured, was in truth a space ship. Scorpia sure would not have.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alobear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alobear/gifts).

They were a long way from home, not just from the Fright Zone but literally their whole world. Who could have guessed that the landmark in the Crimson Waste, what looked like some forgotten animal's huge skeleton, sand-scoured, was in truth a space ship. Scorpia sure would not have. But once some hidden tech and mostly-invisible forcefields switched on, the whole thing had lifted off, up and up into the dark, past the moons and onwards in slow flight.

The universe was so much bigger than Scorpia knew. Space this far from Etheria was a-glitter with uncountable stars. It was quite the sight. Not so amazing a sight as Catra, happy. Forget Force Captain or even Hordak's second in command ... now Catra was the boss, the uncontested captain of the whole spaceship.

Adora had been left behind, tied up outside the shelter while the party went on. That old rivalry and broken friendship left behind. Here, out among the stars, Catra had subjects, the various Crimson Waste residents who were in the ship when it rose. So many people to do Catra's bidding, any of whom she could choose as new friends, if she wished. And she had Scorpia.

Catra was leaning against one of the bone-like struts of the ship, looking out into space from her private room. Scorpia might have called it an office, there was a desk after all, but Catra didn't have to do such work. She was lounging, in that dark jacket, recently won, that suited her so well. The leather that covered Catra's arm was soft under Scorpia's reaching pincer, nothing like her own exoskeleton.

Catra's hands touched Scorpia's cheeks, lightly. Her claw tips tapped intimately on the chitin to on either side of Scorpia's mouth. When Catra leaned in, her breath on Scorpia's skin felt like everything Scorpia had ever wanted. Then they were pressed together, touch of lips and nudge of tongues. The two of them had left their world behind; they had a world in each other. They kissed in starlight.


End file.
